1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush sterilizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush sterilizing device for killing germs on toothbrushes by the use of ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush sterilizing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,847 describes a device for utilizing light to sanitize toothbrushes. Another type of toothbrush sterilizing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,460 which also utilizes light for killing germs found on toothbrushes. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that offers a simpler construction for more efficient use. Such efficiency promotes the use of device which will prevent the spread of germs across toothbrushes.